


I love you, you bastard

by phrynne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Breaking Up & Making Up, Cheating, Consent Issues, Dirty Talk, Getting Back Together, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 15:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14108133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phrynne/pseuds/phrynne
Summary: Harry and Draco have broken up. Harry is trying to cope. He really is.Only... that means going from a version of Draco to another.And Draco is suddenly everywhere.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I said I wouldn't be back this soon, but this story wouldn't leave me alone.   
> So, here goes. It's small and it's all ready. It's multi-chaptered, cause I wanted to try a different format than my usual one - the chapters are super tiny!

Here’s the thing.

He has me against the wall again, one hand next to my face, splayed on the tiles. The other… well. The other is on my cock. 

And I was the one to ask for it. I begged him. 

I said  _ please _ . 

See the problem is… We’re broken up. Me and him, we’re not an item anymore, if we ever were. I’m dating another bloke now. That bloke is right outside, nursing his drink. 

 

And here I am, asking Draco Malfoy to make me come.

He obliges.


	2. Chapter 2

Everywhere I go, he’s there. Ministry functions. Formal dinners. Charity events. At the fucking Leaky. At all my favourite clubs. I turn around, there he is, dressed like he’s on a magazine cover.

He comes alone. He leaves alone. In the meantime he makes conversation with everyone I know, my friends. I don’t know when they became our friends, but I guess that happened, so I can’t even complain.

 

What I can do is forget him.


	3. Chapter 3

We end up in the loo.

This time, there’s no bloke outside, ‘cause he broke up with me. He called me a bastard and a cheater. I said he was right. He hated me more for it. 

Now, take Draco Malfoy for instance. He’s a right bastard, alright.  _ The  _ Bastard, if I ever knew one. 

He shows up everytime I break up with somebody. Heck, he shows up no matter what my relationship status might be. And everytime, we end up fucking.

He loves to be the one I fuck in between my fuck-ups. 

He’s the reason I keep fucking things up.

I tell him so:

‘You’re a fucking bastard.’ That about sums it up.

His lips are right there, so self-satisfied. His fingers are inside me. 

I fucking hate him. 

He smirks. 

I come.

 

In the end, it’s always the smirk that does me in. 


	4. Chapter 4

I’ve been dating a lot. And I mean a  _ lot _ . Everytime I think it’s forever, I really do. Robert, Josh, Ash, Jake, Tom, Dustin. They’re all blond, tall, hot. Now they have another thing in common: they all think I’m a creep.  

I’ve been going from a version of him to another. 

You should see the satisfaction that gives him. 

It's like Christmas came sooner.


	5. Chapter 5

I don’t think. I push him back against the wall. 

‘Shut the fuck up,’ I say. My voice trembles. 

We’re at an official function. I brought a plus-one. 

I wanted  _ him  _ to see us together. It worked. 

Everytime he gets me alone he asks something biting:

‘Does he fuck you good?’

‘Do you wish it were me?’

‘Does he let you fuck his arse like you did mine?’

‘Does he beg?’

‘Does he call you Harry when he comes?’

Now that we’re alone, I want to snap at him, but I also want to answer all his questions.  _ No. All the time. Yes, it’s not the same. No. You’re the only one who does that. _

He leans in.

‘You know how to make me shut up. You know I’m easy like that.’

He looks at me, waiting.

I push him down on his knees. 


	6. Chapter 6

‘Malfoy,’ I say, my hand on his hair. 

I come down from my high. He stays where he is, looking up with those eyes like a menace. 

‘You used to call me Draco when I was on my knees for you,’ he says.

I can’t breathe.

‘I just cheated on my boyfriend with you.’

He stands up, cleans his mouth with the back of his hand, smiles.

‘What does that tell you?’

I watch him leave. 


	7. Chapter 7

Mark is really nice. We’ve been going out for a week. Tonight I’m out clubbing and Mark isn’t.

Now guess who’s there. 

Guess who offers me a drink. Guess who drags me to the dancefloor. Guess who’s grinding against me. Guess who leans in and says:

‘Wanna fuck?’

Guess what this idiot answers.

 

Maybe I just like bastards. 

I’m sorry, Mark. 


	8. Chapter 8

‘You’re just making sure I’m never getting over you.’

We never talk. When we were together, talking was fucking and fucking was talking. We’re good at fucking, we suck at talking. So I don’t know what comes over me. I say it again:

‘You’re just making sure I’m never getting over you.’

He’s hard. His breath huffs over my lips.

‘Why, is it working?’

Malfoy loves rhetorical questions. He loves to fuck with my mind. He loves to fuck me.

It’s so much easier to let him in, like that. 

Much easier than saying:

_ I love you, you bastard.  _


	9. Chapter 9

‘I love… fuck, I love it, you bastard,’ he says.

It’s close enough. He’s whimpering under me. I have his cock in my hand, slick and slippery and so ready to pop. So now we get to talk. 

‘You always got off on making me snap,’ I say.

He nods, so agreeable, so desperate. My hand twists over his cock. 

‘It makes you fucking hard, doesn’t it?’

He answers me, no lies.

‘Yes. So hard. No one makes me hard like you do.’

I sink to my knees and swallow him down.


	10. Chapter 10

‘Is that what you call moving on? He looks like me, minus the brain.’

His voice still does it for me. 

‘What the fuck do you want now?’

He laughs. 

‘You on your knees would be nice.’

 

I wish I could tell you I didn’t do it. 


	11. Chapter 11

Tonight would have been our anniversary, if we were still together. 

‘Leave me the fuck alone,’ I say when he shows up at my door.

He looks at me, nods, leaves. 

 

I realise, belatedly, that he’d come to talk. Not fuck.

Not once, in all these years, has he come to my door like this.


	12. Chapter 12

The next time it happens, it doesn’t.

And I really, really, wanted it. I was consenting in every way I knew how. I wasn’t even drunk. Nor dating anyone else. My hand was on his leg. 

‘Come to mine?’ I asked.

The look he gave me then still haunts me.

‘You were the one to break up with me,’ he said, putting words on the thing we never talk about. 

‘You were the one having second thoughts about us,’ I said, and removed my hand. 

‘Harry,’ he said. 

The name was too much. He only called me Harry when I made him come so hard he’d lose it.  

‘Only my boyfriend gets to call me that,’ I said.

I knew I was going to cry. I left.


	13. Chapter 13

Me and Draco, we don’t talk. We don’t date. We’re in love.

He informs me of this the next day. I’m about to close the door on his face when he says it.

‘Here's the thing: I’m in love with you.’

Clear eyes, tense hands.

He doesn’t stop there, though. He tells me about being afraid of messing it all up. He tells me about feeling he’s not good enough. He says he felt a sudden relief when I broke up with him, because in that way I was the one responsible. He tells me how much it hurt afterwards and every day since. It’s only then that I realise it.

In all this time, I haven’t seen him with anyone.

‘There’s only you,’ he says when I finally ask.

‘You mean you haven’t shagged anyone else?’ I say,  unbelieving. ‘I’ve been dating all these blokes and you’ve been-’

‘Alone, yes.’

I can’t speak. We don’t kiss, I don’t ask him in.

We settle on a day and a place. We’re going to have coffee.  


	14. Chapter 14

We do it three times a week. The coffee thing. Not the fucking thing. 

The fucking thing only comes back into the picture a few months later. When it happens, it’s almost a surprise. 

We’re watching a movie at my place. Draco cooked us dinner. I found out he’s a very good cook, my favourite actually. I keep finding new things about him. It’s been hard the “not fucking” thing. And I mean  _ hard _ . But it’s the same for him, so I’m not worried.

Tonight I’m not even thinking about it. I got used to have this monstrous desire running on the background, underlining everything we do together.

The movie ends. I stretch. His hand catches on mine.

‘Can I fuck you?’ he asks. 

He’s not even looking at me. His eyes are on the credit lines on the screen.

I laugh.

 

What surprises me most is how fucking happy I feel.


	15. Chapter 15

‘Harry.’

It’s only a whisper. But it’s enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love to hear from you :)


End file.
